


The Burns Are From My Father's Lies

by evilblackhole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, and it has become so much more, this started out as a random theory with my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilblackhole/pseuds/evilblackhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia learned the truth from those nails, and she has finally gathered up the courage to confront Peter. Alone. </p><p>The first real meeting of father and daughter begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burns Are From My Father's Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this started as a theory that my friend had and it has literally taken over my life. At first I thought it was insane and then I looked for evidence and there was tons so now I'm totally convinced. At this point, even if it's totally off, I'll believe.

Lydia's shoes click on the cold metal as she treks alone up the stairs. She can feel him here. She still doesn't understand. Peter must be something more. He has to be if what the whispers told her is true. He must be able to sense that she wants to see him just as she can sense him in the loft.  
Maybe it's in his genes. In _their_ genes. 

When she arrives at the door, she doesn’t knock. She doesn’t feel the need to. He already knows she’s here. He’s probably known she was coming long before even she did. 

“Why, hello Lydia,” Peter calls and she still shivers at the noise. “I see you’re alone this time. How spectacular?”

Lydia breathes and starts to speak. “I thought this was a more... private matter.”

Peter turns from the table his claws just shredded and smirks. “Ahh... well this will go much better without that Argent bitch.”

“Don’t talk about her like that.”

“Why did you come Lydia?” he sighs and lets himself relax into his signature eyeroll. 

“I came because I need you to help me control my powers. No distractions.” Lydia’s face is a mask of determination but Peter’s a wolf and he can smell the fear and anxiety. She’s hidden it well but it’s still far too easy for him to sniff out. 

“After what happened last time?” he snickers, “I don’t think so.”

Lydia grits her teeth unconsciously. “I did what you asked. I told you the memory.”

“Pah!” Peter spits at her and begins to step closer. “You actually expect me to believe that you don’t know who the child is?!” He’s standing over her now. “I’m not stupid, Lydia! I knew that you were lying!”

Lydia’s backed up as far as she can manage. Behind her she can feel the material of the wall, cold on her soft skin. 

“Okay, I know, I know who it is!” She starts to plead, almost starts the cry. Peter’s eyes are blue and Stiles told her what that means. He stole innocent lives. “I’ll tell you, just please, get away from me.”

Peter’s eyes die down and he takes one single, small step back. 

“Malia. It’s Malia Tate. The were-coyote, she’s your daughter.”

Her words barely give a reaction. He studies her, her face, her eyes, her heart beating rapidly beneath her breast. He listens intently to each beat. 1...2...3...4..........5...6... Peter grins at her and shakes his head, then suddenly his claws are pressing her roughly onto the wall and his voice is screaming in her ear.  
“LIES!! Give. Me. The. Name. NOW!!”

Lydia is terrified. The voices are back. They whisper to her again and again and again. Just the same two words. Two words that have never meant much to her until now. _“It’s you........it’s you.....it’s you......it’s you....”_ Then more. _“Tell him.......he deserves to know.” “Tell him the truth Lydia.” “You’re one of us, Lydia.”_ They began to overlap, all speaking at once. She can’t make out their words anymore, like a radio taken over by static. 

“It’s me!” Lydia shrieks and Peter freezes. He becomes as still as the statues that once were scattered around the Hale’s backyard. His grip loosens and he stumbles backward.  
“You?” he whispers and turns his back to her, hands holding his head. Then as quickly as he had feigned shock, he spins back around with a grin splattered on his face. “What am I thinking? Of _course_ it’s you. Who else could it be? Who else in this sad, little town could be worthy of inheriting _my_ blood? It only ever could have been you. Lydia Martin, the Banshee. What will your friends think when they discover I’m your daddy?” 

By the time he’s done, Lydia has recovered from her earlier panic. The voices speak in hushed voices or are silent. She smiles at him. “Well for starters, I think they’ll expect a little help from you now. Hell, Ms. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski are human and they help our pack quite often. In fact, I think that when Scott finds out, he’s gonna make sure you’re helping us, or else he’ll run you out of here and you’ll be killed as an omega.” 

Peter outright laughed at that. “Your threats are as empty as my heart, sweety. And I think you can guess how empty that is.” He saunters away from her then, his smile almost as wide as the slash Derek made on his throat. 

But Lydia is smiling too. “Oh we’ll see how empty your heart is. I think you might even end up surprising yourself.” She struts out the door, head held high, and she can feel the smile falling from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. This could become a multi-chapter fic or a series so keep your eyes open for that! Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
